The Darkest Side of Itachi
by AnimeRulez08
Summary: [One shot] Uchiha Itachi was lovestruck that's why he uses his Mangekyou to rape his loved one. Itachi Lemons and Lime! Orange and Lemons! Mwaahahaha!....... ItachixOC


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto or any of it's character, but I own Fuyura Tsubasa, Ayame and Kaname.

**_Note:_** Please if you're 18 below leave immediately! I do not made this for you! However you may continue if you're already a mature adult. Thanks!

**_The Darker Side of Itachi_**

Man-hater is a noun that best describes you. Well no one really cares, for you live somewhere deep in the forest, 2 mountains away from the city, to find such guys. Although you have some girl friends, they live in the nearest mountain to the city, that makes you alone most of the time. Everyone fears to get near the forest you live if they still prized their lives, why?? You never knew. All that you care is at least only your friends go in that forest.

"Fuyura, have you heard the news??" Ayame asked.

"Not interested." you said plainly while reading some sort of suspense book.

"There she goes again!" Kaname said.

"What did I do??" Ayame asked in curiosity, she keeps on looking in your face. Left, down, up & right.

"Can't you keep in your mind that she is not interested in fucking boys!" Kaname said in a pissed tone.

"WTF! Yamette (stop) Ayame, Kurozai (Annoying)!" you closed your book & sit in the window sill.

"Told ya!" Kaname said sitting in a chair near the window sill you are sitting.

"What's w/ the boys thing?? Humph!" Ayame folds her arm in her chest level.

"Fine I'll tell ya!" you said facing the both of them.

"My father left after my mother died, when I was just the age of 5 & never to return again in this forest" you said to both of them, hatred is all in your eyes.

"Ya know?? Boys wasn't that bad, maybe some but not all" Ayame defended. You just return her w/ a death glare.

"Ok Fine, I got it!" Ayame said looking away & whistling like an innocent kiddo.

"Fuyura, hate to say it, but can we stay for a night?? It is already dark outside & it is raining heavily" Kaname said, w/ an innocent but suspicious looking smile both on her's & Ayame's face.

"Fine but just tonight!" you told them, though you are kind of suspicious.

"Yay!" they clap their hands, hold each other's hand & jump together.

"You guys were hopeless!" you said & return to your book & buried your attention in there.

Suddenly your eyes flattered open, your sleepiness was gone. You look at your friends who were both scattered in the bed & sound so asleep. You look at the picture frame in the center of the bedside table. There was your picture w/ the 2 of them, who luckily managed to catch a huge fish, making the 3 of you fall into your knees in the river. You smiled remembering that.

"Here comes my sickness again! My, I always wake in the middle of the night" you said to yourself.

You stand up, & walk to the kitchen to make some hot milk. It does always help you bring back your sleepiness. While waiting the milk to boil you look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was just about 2 in the morning. You got back in the kitchen just in time to turn off the stove. You pour the hot milk in your mug & start sipping it. After finishing your milk you decided to take a walk outside. You get your jacket & walk in the dark forest. You felt the chill in the air so you zipped close your jacket & rub your arms to keep you warm. Beside your house is a fresh & clean river & not far away was a cave filled w/ mystery, for no one, not even you, a thrill seeker dare to go near that cave. Suddenly there was some kind of commotion going on. In the river, you heard some splashing of water somewhere, you felt the thrill to find what was that disturbance in the river was all about, considering the time & temperature. You hide in the bushes & look for positive creature moving. You saw not from a far were red clouds?? W/ white lining floating in the grounds?? You stare at it for a moment, and then suddenly it came clear in your mind. It was a black cloak w/ red clouds & white lining, only that the black is hardly visible b'coz of the darkness. Again there was splashing, an unknown handsome man w/ long hair & line under his red & dark eyes?? Was swimming at this time & temperature?? He really is weird, apart from his weird cloak & weird hobby of swimming. He has unexplainable deep red eyes w/ four dots shape, w/c look rather like a comma only that it encircles his pupil (middle black circle of his eye).

"Damn, it is him again! He always swims here at this temperature & time!" you said angrily. You walked back in your house only to see Ayame & Kaname in the window, peeking at the guy who is 3 years older than you, while he is taking a bath in the river.

"Kurozai!" you murmur to yourself while walking towards them.

"Ohayo, Fuyura Tsubasa!" Kaname greeted you.

"What a rare to hear you saying my whole name" you mocked her.

"Nothing, something just came in my demonic mind!" Kaname replied w/ an evil smile, you can see her eyes spark somewhere in it's corner.

"Haven't you finished yet??" you asked to Ayame who still enjoys the view.

"Just give me another minute! & please make Fuyura away for a minute too!" she said drooling over the naked man, outside who is dressing up already. Her eyes were more like glued to him.

"Make Fuyura away huh??" you asked, burning in anger. She slowly turns her head to face you.

"Fuyura?? Gomenasai!" she pleaded you, but you still kick her back to the room, making her fall asleep in an instance.

"You 2 are really troublesome!" you angrily faced Kaname, who is totally out of her mind.

"He-he, just imagine. You are always alone in this place, & he is always out there somewhere. What if on dark night... you entered your room, then suddenly there is someone else there & viola! What exactly was happening between boys & girls when they were alone in the room! He-he!" she says evilly to her own demonic mind.

"Yamette Kure (Stop that)! Baka (idiot)! Aho (crazy)!" you angrily said to her although you slightly blush, but Kaname was so busy in his demonic imagination to notice you blushing.

"What will happen?? Then what will be the ending??" she said in a demonic way to herself, w/c makes you pissed.

"Never forget that I have no interest in Boys!" you yelled & punch her back to sleep.

"Ha...i!" she said & quickly fall asleep. You drain your energy so much that you also quickly fall back to sleep.

You were walking back to your house you have just gone to Ayame's house. It was already sunset when your house came near in sight. You felt a presence; you look at the tree at your back.

"Nani (What)? Maybe just my wild imagination." you said to yourself. You were about to go back in walking back to your house when you saw a beautiful butterfly. You followed it, until you reached a place that is full of flowers.

"Wow! I never knew that there is such place like this!" you happily said. You pick a flower & smell it.

"And the flowers smell so fragrant too" you excitedly said to yourself. Then you realize that it was already dark. You decided to go back home, on your way home you notice a shadow once again in a tree near your house. You continue to walk, and then it suddenly disappears.

"My, my, my imagination today got really wild" you said fascinated to yourself. When you got inside your house you quickly lock the door. You placed your backpack in the couch & continue to your room. Your house was still all dark, for all the switch was in your room. You tried to find your way to your room; finally you found your room's door knob. You quickly slut in the key & turn it open. You got so excited to open the lights that you forgot to get your keys. When you got in you're about to turn on the lights, when suddenly the door closed.

"Shit! I forgot my keys! Now I'm stuck here until Kaname or Ayame miraculously remember to come & turn the keys to open the door!" you angrily said to yourself.

You were still far from the switch of the lights when you felt a pressure at your back. Someone was hugging you from the back. You fight to free from the hug, only to see deep red eyes w/ a black shuriken shape in the eyes. Suddenly your surroundings change. You can see only the moon w/ red. All was red & shadows of everything. You saw, the man who is always taking a bath at the river beside you. He is watching you always, secretly from afar. Second day you saw his true characteristics. Day three you & him, he is protecting you whatever it takes...

While that was happening, Ayame & Kaname was talking about you & your place.

"Did you know that the mysterious cave everyone fears to near was the Akatsuki cave??" Ayame asked.

"Akatsuki?? Then the member of the Uchiha clan who uses Tsukuyomi must be there! Geez! I pity his opponents!" Kaname said. She then read the bingo book she stole from her father who is a Jounin.

**Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)**  
Name: Tsukuyomi, literally "Moon Reader"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi  
Named after the Shinto god of the moon, this Genjutsu is one of the most powerful Uchiha jutsu enabled by the Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō user places the victim in an illusory world where all aspects, including the perception of time, are controlled by the user.  
Uchiha Itachi uses this ability to inflict several days' worth of torment on his victims in an instant, which tends to leave the victim bedridden. However, Tsukuyomi is an enormous drain on the user, which discourages its frequent use. Itachi is seemingly only able to use it for the equivalent of three days maximum

**Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)**  
Name: Mangekyō Sharingan, literally "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: Dōjutsu, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi  
An advanced and more powerful form of the Sharingan. It allows the user to use the jutsu Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and one other as of now unnamed jutsu, possibly called Susanoo (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are siblings in Japanese mythology, being the deities of the sun, the moon, and storms, respectively.) Such powerful jutsu comes with a price, however. Each usage of the Mangekyō progressively weakens and destroys the vision.

In manga chapter 276, Kakashi reveals that he has also developed the Mangekyō, and uses a technique.

Also according to Itachi, you need to kill your best friend in order to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

**Basic information**  
Generally speaking, jutsu are divided into three categories: Taijutsu (Body techniques), Genjutsu (Mind techniques) and Ninjutsu (Techniques that rely on sources beyond those). Besides these main categories there is another, more specific category: Fūin jutsu (Sealing techniques).  
Besides being either Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu a jutsu can also be "Hidden" (Secret). Hidden jutsu are jutsu passed down from generation to generation within some clans.

There are Kekkei genkai. These are not really jutsu, but special, genetically inherited abilities like the ability to copy other jutsu or to merge your body with other bodies. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called Dojutsu (Pupil Techniques). Some jutsu are based on Kekkei Genkai, like Tsukuyomi.

Mean while Itachi just finished using the Tsukuyomi to you. You did not get bedridden for he did not mentally torture you to cause a mind breakdown. However your energy was completely drained. You cannot move a single finger. At that time Itachi unzipped your jacket, and then he lifts your bra to your chest level revealing your healthy & bouncing breast. He starts licking your right nipple while his left hand was playing w/ your other nipple. He does it slowly. You can feel his lick turns into sucking your nipples. You are being rape helplessly, but you can do nothing. You were way too weak that you can not even speak. Then he licks your nipples again, this time it was your left nipple, & his right hand was playing your soaked w/ saliva, wet right nipple. You tried to mourn but you were way too weak. As times pass you are starting to like what he is doing, but then your pride fights that thought. Now he is trying to undo your bra, though he has trouble at first, but he successfully undo it. He throws it to the ground, and then he removes your jacket & throws it to the ground too, revealing the whole of your upper body. You were there in your bed lying helplessly. He was now licking & kissing your shoulder, then your neck & then your back. He kisses so slowly but yet so immense, he is sucking your skin, and you can feel it. Then he was now for your pants, he zipped down your zipper, then unbuttons your pants & pull them away. Again it scattered in the ground. Your helpless & wet w/ saliva body just lie there, staring at him. He stops for a moment at what he was doing. You can see it in the darkness, even the moon from the window was the only light. He removes his cloak revealing his perfect, sexy & hot body. Then he removes his pants next. You cannot look away for you were way too weak to move anything in your body. Then he successfully removes his boxers revealing his big & long cock. W/c looks so angry that it was standing already, ready for attacking. He leans down & removes your panty. Finally you got some energy. You tried to close your legs but he was too strong. He opens your legs & get in the middle of it. He starts licking the outer part of your pussy. It is smooth, for no hair has grown on it yet. He then slowly opens it, revealing your clitoris. He swallows it, and then plays it w/ his tongue, though it was too small like a nut he still manage to suck & kiss it. He then kisses your pussy like it was a real lip. Only that he considered the right face as the upper & left face as the lower. He kisses left, then right & then left again. He does it so slow that you mourn. His kiss was so intense that its pressure is more like sucking your skin out of your body. & it feels so damn good. Finally you give up fighting & just let him. He opens your pussy again & stuck out his tongue to your whole. He licks the inner you intensely but still too slow. You buried your fingers to his scalp signing him to go deeper & faster. His tongue goes deeper but he only makes it slower. He really knows how to tease you. Suddenly you felt it. You felt that that you can no more stop that liquid from getting out. Colorless liquid came out of your pussy, it was so slippery. It is a sign that the entrance to heaven is slippery & ready. He licks the liquid & opens your legs wider. He positions his cock. Then it slowly enters your pussy. You buried your fingers in his arms & screamed in pain. He smirks at that reaction. He just got deeper in you. You screamed more & tighten your grip in his arm. He starts to thrust in & out slowly but each time deeper. You moan in pain, that later turn in to happiness. He starts liking your breasts. Left, then right still thrusting slowly in & out, you buried your fingers in his scalp. You tried to roll over him to make the thrust faster; you thrusts fast on top of him, he smirks. He rolls again, this time you return in the bottom he makes the thrust slower. He then licks his way through your neck. Still thrusting, he licks your neck while massaging your breasts w/ his hands. You moan louder, you buried your fingers to his back. You are embracing him while he is thrusting in & out, massaging & licking your neck. It signals him to keep going & to thrusts faster. He smirks at your current reaction to his moves; he seems to enjoy himself, while you are craving for more friction between you & him. You are lusting for more, but yet he seems to enjoy watch you crave for more.

"Do you love me??" he suddenly whispers in your ears then starts linking your earlobe.

"Love you?? You are raping me!" you said burying your hands deeper in his skin, enjoying the way he licks your earlobe & thrusting in & out.

"Do you love me??" he whisper, he thrusts slower, & deeper. He is teasing you so much.

"Fine I like what you are doing" you said & moans louder.

"Do you Love me??" he asked again in your ear. He slower his thrusts again, & yet deeper w/c makes you moan. You buried deeper your fingers in his back, signing that you want it faster. But he did not react.

"Fine, I like you!" you said to him moaning.

"Do you love me???"

He stops massaging your breasts, stops licking your ears & slower & deepens his thrust. W/c makes you screams. You deepen your finger in his back almost wounding him, sign that you want it faster & him to continue in his kissing, massaging & licking. But he did not react. You realized that he was waiting for your answer. He thrusts so slowly almost in a slow motion; w/c makes you feel that intense pain, the hotness of his cock & that hotness of his body temperature. You slowly realized that you just did not want him, you are thinking of him higher than that. The best word to define or describe that feeling was love.

"Yes I do!" you moan.

"Louder!" he smirks in your ear.

"I love you so much!" you shouted.

He smirks; he starts on picking up speed. He thrusts faster & faster & deeper. Your healthy breasts bounce each time he thrusts, you seem to enjoy the frequent friction between the 2 of you. He then stops, to change position. He puts your legs over his shoulders & slut in his cock in your pussy. You screamed in pain, then turns in to joy. He thrusts faster & faster & deeper. You moan so loud. He is so good at it. You feel like your nearing the top of hell that feels like heaven. You moan louder so is he, both of you let the liquid out. He cum inside your pussy, you can feel the hot white liquid flowing out of his cock inside your pussy. You can feel it goes deeper you, that white liquid containing millions of sperms. You moan so loud, he moans too. He keeps on thrusting faster & faster & deeper. You moan in joy. He cum so many times inside you, that whole night. Finally it is dawn, both of you are panting heavily. Both naked, he was resting his head over your healthy bouncy breasts while hugging you. You are also laying in the bed your hand was hugging his back, & the other was touching his face.

"Fuyura remember what I asked you a while ago??" he asked in a low voice almost a whisper.

"Umm yeah, & I answered that I love you so much" you said to him.

"Was that the truth or b'coz you are craving for more, Or just b'coz you have no other choice for I got your virginity??" he asked in a sad voice. You smiled gently at him & kissed his forehead.

"What are you thinking?? Baka (Idiot)! I love you so much, even I just realized it a while ago" you said to him.

"You know what?? I love you way much better, than you love me! I will do everything for you, even it means of me dying" he said. You smiled gently at him, & brushed his long hair w/ your fingers.

"I love you too so much, just don't leave so soon, don't die" you whisper to him. But he is already deep in sleep.


End file.
